After The Night Out
by Alec Volterra
Summary: This happened several days after the night out.


Sometime After the Night Out…

After sometime after the Volturi guards' night out, the Volturi guards were to bond with the Cullens. Alec and Jane were watching Pitch Perfect with Alice and Jasper. Jane was astounded with the movie. Aro saw how she enjoyed it that he announced that there will be an all sound from mouth rip-off like in the movie. They all agreed to it and prepared. A non-violent battle between the Volturi and Cullens is about to initiate. The planning of the songs to be sang ended. They flipped a coin to see who is first. It was the Cullens who are the ones to be first. They sang **Don't You Forget about Me**. Now it's the Volturi's turn. They sang **Since U Been Gone**. Almost all the Volturi guards participated except for Alec who was listening to his I pod. The Cullens sang **Hit Me with Your Best Shot**; **A Thousand Years**; **Flightless Bird**; **You Had a Bad Day**; **the Bellas' final song** in the movie. The Volturi didn't want to lose so they grabbed Alec at the collar of his shirt. They sang **S ****Let's Talk about Sex**; **Two is Better than One**; **Titanium**; **the Treble makers' final song**. While working on the Trebles' song, Felix, Afton, Santiago sang the verse. After the Bright Lights in The Big City part, they pushed Alec in front. Alec looked befuddled. It seems that Alec had been listening to the Treble makers' final song in his I pod. He realized what part he was supposed to sing. He opened his mouth, **"****I****'ve got the magic in me. Every time I touch that track it turns into gold. Now everybody knows I've got the magic in me. When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me. Now everybody wants some presto magic." **After Alec's turn Afton and Demetri jumped from the back to the front; Afton started, **"These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind. Pick a verse, any verse it'll hypnotize you with every line. I'll need a volunteer, how about you with the eyes. Come on down to the front and sit right here and don't be shy. So come one, come all and see the show tonight. Prepare to be astounded, no ghosts or poltergeists. You know I'm no Pinocchio, no I never told a lie. They called me mister magic man because I float on cloud nine." **Alec and Demetri were doing headstands while they were hi- fiving each other, **"I've got the magic in me. Every time I touch that track it turns into gold. Now everybody knows I've got the magic****magic magic magic. ****Magic magic magic. Magic magic magic. Aaaahhhooooooooo… I've got the magic in me." **But it turns out there was none to be considered the winner, because all seemed very hectic and great. Afton and Felix were quite disappointed, but the rest weren't. It was all about teamwork and bonding with each other and building each other's confidence. The other guards began spending more time with the Cullens, while Alec and Jane kept to themselves. They still locked themselves in the room they shared. Aro thought that with the Cullens around, the twins wouldn't be so captivated by their own feelings that made them want only each other's company. But he thought wrong; they were the same as they were secretive, sometimes apathetic and quiet. Bella began to be curious and asked, **"Why do Alec and Jane keep things to themselves, Aro?" **Aro sighed, **"I have no idea, Bella. They were like that since their human years." **Edward said, **"Even though they had fun with us, they sort of don't like us. They're quite jealous of how perfect our family is. No one really cared for them." **Alice came up with a plan. Her plan was to borrow the twins and bring them back to Forks for 2 months. Aro and the others including the Cullens agreed to the idea. The end of the Cullens' stay has arrived. While Alec and Jane were feeding themselves, Felix and Demetri were packing the twins' stuff that's good for 2 months. Jane raised an eyebrow wondering what's happening. Aro announce, **"Alec, Jane, I'm so sorry about this. You are to stay with Carlisle for 2 months. They want to return the kindness we've shown them when we invited them here." **Felix grabbed the twins by their hoods and dragged them to the Cullens' van. Jane's protests were still heard even inside the van. Alec tried to calm lull his sister down even though he too hated the idea of them staying with the Cullens. As you probably read the first one, none of the Volturi guards can last a day/ week outside the castle unless it was a mission. And this wasn't a mission. They could pretend it was a mission, but Aro did not order them to. He did not tell them anything; not even about the stay until it was departing time. But one thing is the biggest problem, how and what will they feed on? They arrived at Forks after a few hours. While they were driving to the Cullens' place, Alec and Jane closed their eyes and leaned on each other's shoulder. Jane was awoken by Alec when they arrived. Alice said, **"I know this seems strange at first, but I hope this room would be enough for you." **Jane said nothing while looking down. Alec, on the other hand even though depressed, nodded at Alice as if to say thank you. Alice left the room when Alec was unpacking their stuff. After unpacking, Alec sat down the bed. Jane hesitated at first, but sat down when Alec smiled a little and patted the side near him. Alec whispered to her ear, **"It's all gonna be okay, sister. I'll always be with you and I'll never leave you." **Jane embraced Alec tightly and cried quietly. Alec's eyes widened as he felt his sister's tears coming down. Jane usually didn't cry in front of anyone; not even in front of him. Actually, Jane didn't cry after the execution. Alec wanted to be strong enough to hold the tears from his eyes, but he couldn't. The tears won over him. They both cried in each other's arms. Each of them was feeling the pain and loneliness of each other. After a few days, Jane couldn't take it anymore and so was Alec. Jane shouted, **"Why did Aro have to send us over here?" **Alec laid a hand at Jane. Rosalie said, **"To help you get through your problem of becoming open, of course!" **Jane's tear started to fall so did Alec's. Alec shouted, **"Why should you care about both of us? You're not our family. There are only two members, my sister and I! Stop helping us because we don't have any problems!" **Edward retorted, **"So that's why nobody seems to care for you two. You push away everyone who could possibly care for you. You threaten them that you'd use your powers on them so they would leave you alone." **Alec fell down to his knees while Jane was trying to wipe the tears off her eyes. Bella asked, **"Why do you both do that? Why won't you let anyone help you?" **Alec said in soft and shaky voice, **"It's because we know that no one would. Everyone feared us from the beginning. Everyone who cared for us left us. Our parents, family, and friends abandoned us. They left us when those stupid villagers threatened them that they too would get killed if they defended us!"** The others tensed a little including Carlisle, but young Renesmee walked toward Alec and Jane. She signaled them to lower themselves as they are still quite taller than her. She touched both their cheeks. Using her power that transmits her thoughts to others with only touching their skin, she smiled, **"You're always welcome here to stay a few days when you feel no one cares for you." **Jane looked a little confused. Why do the Cullens welcome them even after the bad things both of them say. Almost all the Volturi guards detested the Cullens. They knew that, but why would they help any Volturi member? Jane's thought were interrupted when Alec apologized for his behavior. She apologized shortly after her brother left the room. She could tell that Alec was a bit disappointed and confused as she was. They were disappointed that the Cullens got through their metaphorical barrier. They were also disappointed that their emotions got the best of them. They were confused of how the Cullens can retain their compassion and kindness to help anyone who's in need of help. They were also confused by how Renesmee could come near them even after what those Romanian vampires told about them. The twins knew the Romanian vampires hated them for destroying their castles. But obviously the Romanians never knew what they were truly like. They just looked at their outside appearance, their façade, but not on the inside. They didn't know about the twins' history, the feelings they had when they didn't have a mission to accomplish. They would often imagine what would happen if Aro didn't come to their aid at the execution. They would swallow every emotion they felt and lock the door of their room. Those were Jane's thoughts as she entered the room she and Alec were staying in. Only to find that Alec escaped the house by jumping from the window, Jane begged Carlisle to call Aro. She begged Aro to allow them to go back to Italy for she doesn't know what could happen to her brother out of insanity. She knew he couldn't take anymore. And when it comes to that, he completely looses it sometimes. As Aro permitted her plead, she packed their things and started to search for Alec. Bella helped her by calling Jacob if he saw the 13 year old like boy vampire with dark brown hair. Jacob informed her that he saw a vampire like that and directed her to him. Jane found her younger twin brother laying down on the green grass of the area Edward proposed to Bella. He was laying face down on the grass as he was crying for only one reason, the hectic experiences he and his sister had when they were humans. The Cullens left them for a while to have a private talk. Jane asked Alec to sit up and look at her. As he did what he was told, Jane asked, **"Why didn't you stay at the Cullens' house and waited for me to help you?" **All Alec did was look any where else except for his sister. He didn't want to talk about the reason; he didn't want to talk about anything at all. He just wanted to be quiet and wait until his world is in the same sane position again, where everything to him made sense. Actually, to him, he has left his sanity back at the castle. Jane felt sorry for him. It may be best to go back at the castle. After all, she got the permission from Aro. She tried to persuade Alec to go back to the Cullens' house to get their stuff, Alec nodded reluctantly. As Jane said goodbye to the Cullens, Alec stayed outside the house as he dreaded to come back in there. Alice and Jasper came out to say goodbye to Alec on the attic. Alec looked up and nodded. As the 2 were in the Volturi's private jet, Alec was sitting on the last row from his sister who was on the first row. Alec was resting his eyes when Jane moved to his side. She laid her head on Alec's chest. Alec opened his eyes only to find his sister hugging him. Alec asked, **"How could you still treat me like this even though I've done some mistakes?" **Jane smiled a little, **"Because you're my brother. I'll love you no matter what. Why didn't you stay there, Alec?" **Alec sighed, **"I couldn't bear anyone to know my weaknesses except for you. I lose the will to do anything when someone discovers my weakness." **Alec's words were cut off by Jane's kiss. Alec's eyes widened for Jane had kissed him on the forehead. He was not shocked that she kissed him, they usually did that as a greeting, kissing each other on the cheek. What he was shocked about was where the kiss was put. She didn't usually kiss him there. She would only kiss him there on the spot when he felt weak with anger for himself. Such feeling didn't occur for several centuries. Perhaps she had somehow "filtered" his attitude back at the grass field and saw through him. Maybe, but he didn't know; he didn't know where to start looking for hints that his 5-minutes older sister has saw through him. Just when he was about to apologize, his sister interrupted him by saying, **"Don't worry about it, little brother. Do you remember what mom said before she was killed by the disease she developed?" **Alec looked down, trying to remember. It was a very dark night when she died. She coughed out so many bloods. But before she died, she spoke her last words, **"Alec, Jane, no matter what happens, take care of each other. Jane, no matter how stubborn your little brother can be, please continues to love him. Alec, protect your older sister. You are named to protect her.**


End file.
